


The Bet

by izadrii



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bets, Delphine does not have enough energy for this, Inigo and the Dragonborn are just friends, dares, more like siblings tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izadrii/pseuds/izadrii
Summary: Delphine has seen the Dragonborn with some weird people, but this is by far the strangest first meeting she’s ever had.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work, and I know that its not gonna be great, but any suggestions for improving would be greatly appreciated!

It was a slow day at the Sleeping Giant Inn. The fire pit made the room just hot enough to make a person sleepy. Orgnar had grabbed a stool and was lazily cleaning tankards, and Delphine was slowly sweeping the floor. Looking around, she could see that Embry had fallen asleep and was snoring lightly, leaning almost enough to fall off the bench, and that Sven had stopped playing in favor of dozing off in a chair. It was almost peaceful, before the sound of the door opening broke it.

For a moment Delphine paused to wonder who would be coming in during the middle of the day. Perhaps it was Faendal coming to start a fight with Sven again, or even Hadvar coming to get a drink. 

Delphine didn’t know why she was surprised when she recognized the voice.

“Come on already! You already agreed to get food and I’m _hungry_.” It was the Dragonborn. They were very rarely in town these days.

“I know my friend, but I am beginning to wonder if you realize how cruel you are being to your poor friend Inigo.” Delphine tried to remember which of the Dragonborn’s friends that was. They sounded like another khajiit, but with how many people the Dragonborn seemed to travel with she just couldn’t remember.

The elf was wearing leather armor and was half-turned as they walked in, saying “And _I’m_ beginning to wonder if you’re trying to get out of our deal.” They began to walk towards Delphine, stopping to stand beside them. When Delphine turned to them questioningly they only gestured for her to turn back to the door.

Their companion had evidently stepped inside and, as it turned out, Inigo was a khajiit. He had a large bow, a quiver full of arrows, and what seemed to be a live dragonfly stuck in a jar, but that wasn’t even the strangest thing about him.

He was in a dress. A full on server’s outfit complete with the weird hat and the clunky boots. His tail was flicking back and forth and he looked absolutely miserable. He seemed was glaring at the Dragonborn with something that looked a lot like betrayal.

“What did you bring into my inn this time.” Delphine said, turning to question the elf.

They were trying very hard to keep from laughing at their friend while they explained, “I won a bet and he’s being a sore loser.” Inigo looked almost offended. 

“I am not being a sore loser! You _cheated_!” The khajiit cried, “You used your spells-”

The Dragonborn was smiling mischievously as they interrupted. “We never agreed that I couldn’t use spells.”

“I didn’t think I would have to tell you that you were not allowed to charm it into standing there!-”

They’re interrupted by Orgnar before they can start arguing even more,“What is going on Dragonborn? Why is your companion in a dress?” 

“Yes, tell the nice inn people why you have rudely forced your good friend Inigo to wear this itchy prison.” The khajiit looked at them expectantly.

The Dragonborn just laughed and said “Inigo if you think itchy is the worst thing about dresses then you are sorely mistaken.” Inigo just gave them a skeptical glance while they turned back to Delphine.

“Inigo is wearing a dress because he bet me that I couldn’t shout a bear across the river. As it turns out, I actually can.” The dragonborn looked very proud of themself. Inigo looked like he was regretting his life choices.

Orgnar glances at Delphine before saying, “Well as fun as this is Dragonborn, I think your blue friend has suffered enough.” Delphine nodded and turned to Inigo.  
“You can use the room next to the alchemy lab to change, just don’t break anything.” He nodded thankfully before quickly walking away.

He had just closed the door when the Dragonborn said, “If you think _that_ was bad then let me tell you about the time he dared me to fist fight a troll-“

“YOU PROMISED TO NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!”


End file.
